You Hit the Restart
by Carrie's Demise
Summary: It's been a rough year for Harry, and he's kind of had enough. While reading in his room, Fawkes brings a letter for Harry and his life changes. ...Fem!Harry. Rated M to be safe. ON HIATUS


**Heyyy! Yeah, I know. It's been awhile, hmm? I know I've been MIA. I've been missing because a LOT has been going on. My family moved, and I went with them because I'm still a minor. I've had school stuff to go through, get all that stuff for school. Band stuff.. Youth group stuff.. I'm a busy sixteen year old.  
**

 **Soo... without further ado..**

 **Welcome to my new fic!**

 **Don't kill me!**

 ***hides behind Disclaimer sign that reads:***

 **Demi doesn't own or claim HP as her own! That belongs to Rowling! (Psst, I don't want to face her wrath)**

 _Still it became in a manner necessary; twice, or thrice, Hindley's manifestation of scorn, while his father was near, roused the old man to a fury: he seized his stick to strike him, and shook with rage that he could not do it._ _At last, our curate (we had a curate then who made the living answer by teaching the little Lintons and Earnshaws, and farming his bit of land himself) advised that the young man-_

"No, no, Ronald!"

"What?"

Oh God, no.

"It's like _this.._ "

Why meee?

Why did I have to become friends with them?

I heaved a sigh, trying to continue my book. _Wuthering Heights_ was good. Very good. A good love story if I ever saw one. But I couldn't concentrate. Nooo, Hermione had to break my concentration!

I scowled, irritation flushing through my veins. Taking a deep breath, I lowered the book and aimed an icy glare at the duo across the room from me. Did they have to come in _here_ to play poker?

They didn't seem to realize that I was currently glaring at them. C'mon, c'mon...

"HARRY!" A black blur tackled me to the back of the sofa. _Wuthering Heights_ went flying to the ground, one of the pages tearing slightly.

NOOO! MY BOOK!

I must've said that out loud, because suddenly everything went quiet.

Hermione was staring at me incredulously, as was Ron. Snape, who was coming through the door, looked at me oddly.

Oops. A deep blush spread through my face.

Sirius, who was the one who tackled me, glanced at me with his blue-gray eyes with a look of deep contemplation. My blush became deeper. A shaky g- laugh escaped me, and I struggled to shove the older man off of me.

The noise in the room finally rose to a swell, and I scowled at Sirius.

"Off of me, you mutt." I frowned at him, before kneeing him sharply in the gut. He let out this 'ooof' and I got up from the sofa to pick up my book. Annnd... I lost my spot. A flash of bushy brown hair, and Hermione had gotten to it before I did.

"Really, Harry?" her voice was incredulous. " _Wuthering Heights?_ "

"Oi!" I protested, before scowling at my best female friend and tugging at my small book. "It's my favorite book!" She studied me with a new found look of interest, and I felt like I was being dissected.

"..Good choice." the brown-eyed girl said reluctantly. I could feel the envy pouring off of her.

I frowned.

"Hermione, I've had it with you." I sighed, face palming. "Every book I have, you want. They are MY books. Not yours. Ron, quit being a jealous prat and get over yourself!" I was just getting into my rant, and it felt good. "You," I pointed at my godfather. "What the hell is wrong with you? Not only are you my godfather, but you've been ogling me like you were ready to jump my bones! Same with you, you, and you!" I yelled the last three 'yous' at Remus, Dumbledore, and Charlie Weasley. "Not to mention it's perverted and wrong! When will you all just _stop?!_ "

With that, I stormed up the stairs.

 _xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

Later, when I was up in my room, I was digging deeper into the plot of Heathcliff's and Catherine's forbidden love when a burst of fire next to me made me jump. I yelped in shock and jerked away violently.

Fawkes, my best avian friend apart from Hedwig, trilled apologetically from his spot. His beautiful red plumage shook slightly as he held out one of his legs. Tied to it was a letter and a package.

An official looking stamp on it made me pause. It was a beautiful black wax, with a lily curving around a diamond-like star engraved into it. My name was on the front of it in a flowery script.

I gently peeled off the wax, before sliding a short letter out of the envelope.

I peered at the end of the letter to see who it was from, before paling slightly. Mum.

Eyes flying up to the beginning of the letter, I read:

 _My Hadrian,_

 _It has been so long since I have held you in my arms, so I can not describe how awkward it is to be writing a letter to you from the past._

 _If you have been told that I once was Lily Evans, that is a lie._

 _If you have been told that James is your father, then that is a lie._

I paused. My father was not my father? Odd.

 _The package contains four vials. A parentage salve, a heritage salve, an abilities salve, and your true appearance potion. Put the parentage salve on a sheet of parchment first, then take the 'true appearance' potion. Then smear the heritage one on another sheet of parchment, then your abilities._

I felt slightly distrustful, but my gut was telling me to do it, so I went along. In a spidery black ink the parentage salve swirled, before revealing my real parents.

 **Name: Hazellia Rhyal Winters-Potter-Malfoy**

 **Father: Lucius Abraxas Malfoy**

 **Mother: Lilithia Rosemund Winters-Potter-Malfoy**

I reared back in shock, before an odd sense of calm overcame me. Why would Lucius Malfoy be my father? And Petunia wasn't my Aunt? I slugged back the 'true appearance' potion, before feeling an odd tingling (like one of my limbs fell asleep) throughout my body. Odd.

Opening the door to my room, I glanced around frantically before darting into the bathroom nearest to my gray colored room. As I looked into the mirror, I noticed my eyes remained their brilliant shade of green. Except my face grew softer and more angular. My cheeks were changing shape and height. My hair was growing lighter swiftly. I was shrinking. My body was curving out and becoming less muscular.

In my former appearance's place was a rather pretty girl with an hourglass figure. Um. Okay. I was a girl. The hair had become a snowy white, almost glowing as the light hit it. Th- _my_ hair fell in curls around my bust, enhancing my pale skin and rather brilliant green eyes. I blinked. The girl blinked in the mirror as well.

Well, hell!

Running back into my room, I made sure no one was watching as I shut the door and locked it fiercely. A fear grew in me like nothing else as I slathered the heritage salve on to another sheet, not bothering to look at it. I knew I was a Malfoy by blood. I then slathered my abilities salve over another sheet and was rather shocked when the list came up.

 **Abilities:**

 **Parseltongue-** ** _by blood 90% blocked_** ** _Albus Dumbledore_**

 **Metamorphmagus-** ** _by blood 97% blocked_** ** _Albus Dumbledore_**

 **Musimagus-** ** _by blood 100% blocked_** ** _Albus Dumbledore_**

 **Invisimagus-** ** _by blood 100% blocked_** ** _Albus Dumbledore_**

I jerked back as if I was burned, and swiftly turned to the heritage potion. God, being a girl was weird!

 **Heritage:**

 **Slytherin Family- Winters, Fallowmere, Potter**

 **Ravenclaw- Malfoy, Beaufoy, Grisfoy**

Okayyy...

Turning back to the letter, I continued to read.

 _I am sorry, my little Hazel. It was dark times, and my blood brother James wanted to protect me and Lucius. Lucius and I were deeply in love before I died. It was all a ploy._

 _I bonded with James when I was seven. I had been a Winters before then, so now I'm a Potter by blood._

 _Send a letter to the Malfoys._

 _Let_ no one _know._

 _-Mum_

 _P.S. There is a family heirloom in the package. Wear it._

I let out a dry sob, before turning back to the package. Left in it was a beautifully crafted black choker with a thin snake eating its tail. An ourobourous. Pulling it over my head, it nestled against the hollow of my throat.

Resolve burned in my stomach, and I turned to my door. Wiping my face, I considered how to deal with this.

It was possible everything was planned, so I focused on all the major events that happened once I started Hogwarts.

First year, I had a deep passion to learn magic. I wanted to know everything about it. Yet.. I slacked off and my grades plummeted. I must've had some kind of compulsion on me, because I was _way_ too brave and.. Gryffindorish. The cloak.. now that really _was_ mine because of my blood. Now, why on Earth did Dumbledore have my cloak until I started Hogwarts and that Christmas? And what about the Weasleys? Surely _they_ were in it, because why not go gallivanting and showing off to muggles on how they were so inferior? Molly had been shouting about muggles at the platform that year, as well as the platform.. She had seven kids right? So why ask aloud? She most definitely knew where it was... And Hermione... I knew she hated me from the beginning, because I had so much raw potential to be better than her. She most definitely squashed that down.

I scowled. Everything was going down the drain.

Second year.. more compulsion charms I thought. The snake.. Dumbledore's doing. Ginny had absolutely no part of it..

Third year.. Sirius was probably in on it as well.. Remus.. Snape had sincerely wanted to help us.. Good god!

Fourth year, Barty Crouch Jr. sincerely wanted to help me. Dumbledore must've put my name in there. Ron.. he must've done something wrong.. I needed to think things through..

I took a deep breath.

Time to go shove everything down their throats. I was taking the twins and Ginny with me though.


End file.
